Wolf Cry's Journey
by Wolf Cry 28
Summary: Wolf Cry is a girl that wants her best friends. Her dream comes true until somethiing horrible happens.
1. Default Chapter

Wolf Cry's Journey

Chapter 1 

My name is Wolf Cry. I sniffed the ground and continued on with my journey. I was running towards my goal, which was to find my friends, Fuchsia Claw , Annerys and Trevor. Not Jessy, Abby and Cortney because they moved plus Cortney isn't even my friend anymore. But then you wouldn't even guess who I ran into, It was….yes….Trevor…Trevor from 6th Grade! WEEEEEE! The one I liked so much, the one I felt so sorry for when he got punched in the face by that retarded, yet funny Mac from Mariah's class in 6th grade…..Grrrrr even now I hate him. It was at the Christmas Dance at our school. Trevor was the only boy that I ever TRULY, TRULY loved! The one that I sat by for 9 weeks. Okay, that's enough. Oh and the one who made up this big joke that he was moving to Florida when about 3 months later found out that he wasn't.

The last time we saw each other was on the last day of school in 6th grade which happened to be partially hell and partially the time of my life. Okay the bad part was that I had to leave all of my friends in that grade and practically never saw them ever, ever again. Like Annerys. And Mariah, Trevor, Jessy, D.J., Isaac, Drake, all of them. Why? Because my family freaking moved! To? Louisiana! And now I'm in Texas but anyway! The good thing about moving is that I left all the assholes behind! Woot! Woot!

All of those ugly crap-heads. And plus, on the last day of school, I went outside the classroom acting as if I had to go to the bathroom really, really bad. I didn't want to be like that ugly, stupid, constipated retard, Alysha. When she had to go to the restroom, Miss Pickins wouldn't let her then she went pee all over the art class floor. LOL OMG that was sooooooooo funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHE IS SUCH A FREAKIN RETARD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay sorry. Hehe. ANYWAY. I was outside of class then about 10 minutes later I set off the fire alarm! Mwahahahahaha I am so freakin evil. Then at lunch I went on stage with Mariah and we sang that VanEgdom song to everyone in there. Trevor looked at me and Isaac yelled, "Awesome!" I made sure we sang it while the gay ass was still in the cafeteria then after that the students in the cafeteria started throwing their food at all the teachers! (I started it because I threw Bryana's sandwich at Mrs. Young and it landed in her face! HAHAHA!) Then everyone else started throwing food at people. "FOOD FIGHT!" I screamed loudly so that everyone in the room could hear. Mr. VanEgdom saw me and Mariah and started chasing after us but we never stopped running. He finally quit and went to the office to tell the principal but she wasn't there! Weeeee! Then I had taken my waterbottle and dumped water all over the floor so everyone who walked by slipped and fell. Then when we came back from lunch and arrived at the classroom. Mrs. Young was still angry at me. Then Sydney and Tyler walked out the door. (Probably to the BATHROOM) wink, wink Well? They are gay!

During choir Cole hugged me and I screamed. "Cole? What is wrong with you?" I asked him. Myranda was watching and she replied, "Tracey, everything is wrong with him. He's a wrong person." "You've got that right!" I told her.

Then the best thing ever was that when the bell rang, Trevor came over to me and said, "I'm going to really miss you." "Oh Trevor, I'm going to miss you too." We started to kiss. Mrs. Young spotted us and got mad but I didn't really give a crap! So I stuck my hand in her face. It got all red and she just walked off. Muttering about kids these days. Then I saw Fuchsia Claw and Saxon come walking down the hallway holding hands. WEIRD! Both of their mouths dropped open and so did Trevor's and mine.

"Tracey?" Fuchsia Claw screamed.

"Fuchsia Claw?" I asked.

"Saxon?……..You broke up with your bitch girlfriend?" Trevor asked.

"Yup! And now I'm with Fuchsia Claw." Saxon replied and he put his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled up next to him and smiled. I was very silent. "Trevor?" I asked.

"Yeah?" "I wish we can have that kind of relationship….." I told him. "But we can't…"

"Well why not?" "Because! Don't you remember what the hell I said? I'm moving and I can't do anything about it!"

"Well, where are you moving to?" he asked me.

"Ruston, Louisiana."

"Oh" "I'm sorry Trevor. There's nothing I can do to change it. Do you have a computer? I can email you every day since it would cost money to call you."

"That would be okay but I would still want to see you."

"Oh damn. That rules out double-dating!" Fuchsia Claw said.

Saxon glared at Trevor. "With him?" "Yeah Saxon. Is there a problem?" All of a sudden Pedro walked up and said something freaky in Spanish that I didn't understand what the hell he was talking about. "Ok. Fuchsia Claw." I said. "That's my name, don't fart on it." We all laughed. "You still play Horseland right? Or at least you have an email address?" I asked. "Yup." "Trevor?"

"Yeah." "Saxon?" "You bet." "ok then. That's settled. We can all just get online and speak to each other. And Trevor, I'll email you pictures of me 3 times a month so you can see me,"

I replied.


	2. Trevor

Chapter 2

Ok then! Back to present time! I am now 17 years old, and almost have enough money to buy the car I wanted. I have a special power of transforming into a wolf with an extra bit of speed to myself but I always had a pinkish tint to my fur.

I was walking along and then suddenly ran into Trevor (just like I said before) "Dude! What's a dog doing in the middle of nowhere?" I cocked my head at him and looked up with big, soft, brown eyes right into his eyes. I jumped on him and started licking his face. Ahh! The smell of axe. I was in dog form by the way. "I'm loved!" he said. I transformed back into a human and exclaimed, "Yes you are!" "Tracey?" "That's my name, don't fart on it." Uhh, why were you just…." "A dog? Uh yeah. That's something I don't feel like talking about even though you are the cutest guy in my world." "Tell me, please." He bribed. "Believe me, you don't want to know." I replied. I continued to walk towards my goal. I was so freaking happy. Even though I didn't show it. I sure, sure was. Trevor was off my list of people to find.

Fuchsia Claw

Saxon

Annerys

"You know Tracey, you look a lot more different from the last time I saw you." Trevor told me. "Well no duh, Trevor. I was 12 then. I'm 17 now." "Why aren't you in school?" he asked. "Isn't that obvious? I dropped out. I hate teachers. They're retards. And anyway I can't go to school anyway because now I look like a freak! Have you even noticed? I have a PINK tint to my skin! And I hate pink now! My favorite color is green! Grrrrr." "Yeah well, Hillwood is basically dead now so I don't want to go there anymore and I don't wanna go to some other school because they're too far." He said. "Also there's too many assholes in school." I replied. Trevor stared at me amazed that that had come out of my mouth but of course he agreed. I sat down to put up my tent. I noticed that the sun was starting to set and the sky was turning pinkish, purple and yellow. I dumped everything out of my backpack. Then Trevor saw pictures of celebrities, especially Tom Welling, all over my binders and journals. Trevor opened my binder and saw a picture of Me and a really cute boy from my class in 6th grade. In the picture the boy was smiling but then I had pulled his hair so his head was leaned back while I continued grinning. laugh I wish I were in that picture instead of that guy, Trevor thought. "Trevor?" I asked. He had been in such a trance that he hadn't heard me talking to him. "Oh I don't think you should look any farther in my binder…….Do you want something to eat?" "Uh.. yeah sure, thanks." "You ok?" "Yeah sure." "Just to let you know. I had a big crush on you in sixth grade." I announced. "Really?" "Yes." I smiled warmly at him. "I honestly never new." He said. "Did you go out with Sydney?" "Unfortunately yes." "Still like her?" Hell no! She's a freakin bitch." I laughed "Yup she is!" I replied.

The next day Trevor and I were chatting when I saw Annerys walking around ahead of us. "Hey there's Annerys!" I whispered to Trevor. "I have an idea. Do you have a rope?" I questioned him. "Yeah here." "Okay. Perfect!" I formed into a wolf and said, " Ok put the shorter rope around my neck and tie the longer one to it like a collar and leash." I explained to him the plan. I walked forward while Trevor held the leash like he was taking me for a walk. Then I stopped right behind Annerys. I got hold of her ponytail and started to pull it then I sat down with a cute expression on my face. "Awwww cute puppy!" She cried. She started to pet me then I sat on her shoe and peed on it. "Eeeeeewwwww! Trevor! You're stupid dog just to a freaking pee on my shoe!" I formed into a human again and stared at her. "TRACEY! YOU ARE FREAKIN NASTY! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" she chased after me but I quickly changed to wolf form and ran off with Trevor's shirt collar in my mouth.

Finally we had settled down in a shady area. I was still a wolf and I heard leaves rustle at a bush near us. I snuck over there and howled. "Tracey!" Trevor and Annerys said at the same time. I sneezed. "Shut up! Both of you! Before I bite out a chunk of yalls asses and throw em out in the water that way you'll never get them back to glue them back on you butts!" They both shut their mouths. A saw a blondish, pink head poke out of a bush. Honestly it looked like a wig! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok. I started to scratch at it with my claws. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The wig yelled. A head shot of the bush with a recognizable face. It was in fact Fuchsia Claw. She looked at me and screamed then exclaimed, " Please don't hurt me! I come in peace! Don't make me fart on you!" I reformed and stared at her with a bored expression. "Oh really? You want to murder your best friend? I never thought you'd grow up to be that way Fuchsia." I said. " I'm serious. If you fart on me or in my face I will die and if I'm lucky enough I'll be unconscious."

"Oh hehehehehe." Fucshia Claw said. "WHAT'S UP!" "Nothing but the sky and farts that float into it to clog up the atmosphere!" She replied. "Cool." "Dude. I never knew Tracey was like this! I always thought she was a nerd. If I knew she was this weird, she would've been my best friend ever." Fuchsia and I continued to act like retarded goobers by making faces at each other and laughing. "Well you sure were wrong. You should've been around her more." Annerys said over all the laughs and giggles.


End file.
